


【哈利波特AU】偏心

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】偏心

“我觉得你偏心敏英过头了。”

“她还是小孩子嘛。”

“民俊也是孩子。”

“我已经非常努力和民俊变亲了。”

“但这和偏心是两回事。”

“你自己就完全不偏心民俊吗？”

“别扯开话题！”权顺荣终于急了，把全圆佑手里的《预言家时报》“哗啦”抢了过来。

权顺荣最近有点郁闷，一是他和两个孩子都放暑假了，带着两个精力旺盛的孩子太累人了，特别是敏英，平时是全圆佑带她多一些，这个孩子一有不高兴就要“找爸爸”，找不着就大哭；二是全圆佑太明显地宠溺敏英，民俊虽然表面上不说什么，但是权顺荣感觉到民俊切实地伤心了、也因此更孩子气地黏着他不肯放手了。

要是让权顺荣举例子，他简直能坐在那里说上一天。便利起见，就说说昨天吧。全圆佑回到家匆匆扒了两口饭就钻进书房去了，说突然有个复杂的案子要跟进，久违地要忙一阵了。民俊小时候就习惯了全圆佑很少回家、回了家也还是工作的状态，所以继续从容地包肉吃；可是敏英看着心心念念的爸爸刚出现在面前就迅速消失，顿时被失望和悲伤淹没了，在椅子上扭来扭去，还发出吭吭哧哧的哭声，要往嘴里送的勺子也放下了。

“闭嘴。”民俊已经快吃饱了，夹着菜没什么感情地说道。“你知道爸爸在工作。”

敏英红着眼眶盯着哥哥，作势要把手里的勺子冲他扔过去。

“敏英呀，不扔勺子。会弄疼哥哥的。”权顺荣本来觉得这算不了什么，打算安慰几句、再让敏英自己平静一会儿就好了，可是这种威胁别人安全的行为他也不得不出言制止。

现在可好了。敏英最依恋的爸爸被工作抢走了、哥哥不理解自己的心还叫自己闭嘴、Daddy也不向着自己——

“哇——”敏英高声痛哭起来，跳下椅子光着小脚丫就噔噔跑到全圆佑的房间门口，小拳头拼命砸门，手破血流在所不惜，就是要把全圆佑拖出来。权顺荣刚起身去拦，手里还拿着烟的全圆佑就叹息着开门，一只手把敏英从地上捞起来了。

“哎、好啦好啦，敏英，”全圆佑的声音低哑疲惫，他猜这是因为自己一天又抽了五包烟。他本来晋升之后相对远离了一线、工作强度降低了很多，可是最近来了一桩跨国走私大案，还有麻瓜在混战中丧生。同时接洽太多机构和人员让他睡眠不足因而心烦意乱，敏英的哭声牵得他太阳穴旁边的血管一跳一跳的，整个头皮跟着发痛。“好、好——不抽了、不抽了，”全圆佑拦住敏英挥舞着要抢那根烟的小手，怕她烫着就直接灭了烟扔进走廊里的垃圾桶，完全无视了背后权顺荣的瞪视。

“敏英好宝贝，烟我不抽了，你是不是得吃饭？”全圆佑好声好气地抱着脸上挂着大眼泪的女儿在餐桌边坐下，把一勺炒饭送到她嘴边。

敏英无声反抗。她迅速把头贴到全圆佑胸口上，像是鸵鸟把头埋进沙子一动不动。

“怎么样你才吃呢？”民俊已经被哭得开始心焦了，一边帮权顺荣收拾桌面一边问。

“去爸爸屋里吃。”

全圆佑刚沉默了两秒，敏英的哭声就又响亮了起来。全圆佑觉得心脏都被震疼了。

“那你不能再哭了。”全圆佑身经百战，自认是谈判高手的他第一次遭遇这样彻底的滑铁卢。他现在完全被这个小丫头用撒娇和眼泪牵着鼻子走，连拒绝书房里出现食物的原则都抛弃了。

敏英立刻不哭了。全圆佑站起来，右手端着那碗炒饭、左手托着敏英进了书房。

“不是、Daddy，”民俊一边擦桌子一边闷闷不乐地问，“怎么我就没这种待遇？”

权顺荣被屋里的烟味搞得很心烦，但是还是耐下性子重复他说过无数遍的话——

“你刚出生的时候我身体很不好，爸爸用光了所有的假期照看咱们。后来爸爸上班很忙，等你长到四五岁、他也不那么忙了的时候拼命想和你变亲，可是你就是不跟他亲。”权顺荣挥着魔杖努力回想除味的咒语，顺便模仿着民俊小时候奶呼呼的声音，“‘爸爸一回来就没有虾吃，爸爸为什么回家？’‘爸爸的疤好可怕！’‘爸爸呆在我屋里我没法睡着。’——哎，别撅嘴！我没有怪你，你那个时候还不懂事呢。变亲这种事情本来就不是一天两天能做到的。可是当时爸爸抓了一天黑巫师，回家又遭到这样的打击，伤心也是没办法的吧？什么，不喜欢你才要生敏英？说什么呢！敏英完全是个意外，爸爸根本不打算再要除了你之外的小孩了，我怎么求都没用的。敏英天生喜欢圆佑也是没办法的事情，爸爸本来上班就很累了，敏英又小，是个人都会更乐意亲近见到自己就黏上来笑的小娃娃吧？”

民俊垂头丧气地闭嘴了。他觉得权顺荣说得确实很有道理，自己也想不出话来辩驳。最近他从在孝那里听说了一个说法，叫做“缘分”。可能他天生跟爸爸有缘无份吧。这样一想，他好像平衡了一点，但还是一屁股坐到地上、抱住了权顺荣的腿无声地哭了。

权顺荣哄睡了民俊后轻轻敲门进了全圆佑的书房，眼前的景象让他大吃一惊。敏英手里还捏着一块半融化的巧克力，趴在全圆佑怀里流着口水睡着了；全圆佑的桌子上除了他正在看的公文什么也不剩，反倒搞得全都是饭粒和糖浆。

“天啊。”权顺荣掏出魔杖清洁了桌面，把碗端起来吃光了敏英剩下的泡菜炒饭，“你还是跟我结婚的那个清洁男全圆佑吗？”

“别管怎么说，”全圆佑刷刷地签上字，最后一份文件就乖乖地飞进他的架子把自己折叠起来。“饭吃了，女儿睡着了，我的文件看完了，多有效率。”

“那也不能弄得一身都是啊！看看你这一脸巧克力。”权顺荣无力地叹息道。连他自己都感受到偏心造成的伤害了。

“呦。”全圆佑饶有兴致地微笑，勾起嘴角看着权顺荣，“你也不是没弄我一身一脸过吧。”

“当着孩子胡说什么呢！”权顺荣从脖子一直红到额头，把敏英从全圆佑怀里抱出来，气哼哼地走了。

“顺荣希望我怎么做呢？”全圆佑把权顺荣手里的报纸拿过来，手指滑过被撕裂的边缘，报纸发出一点咔嚓咔嚓的呜咽声，把自己慢慢粘合起来。“从魔法部偷个时间转换器，回到民俊四五岁的时候，再抱着他在我的书房吃饭、让他把食物弄得到处都是？恐怕他坐在我怀里连吃都不肯吃、就是要‘找Daddy’吧。”

权顺荣瞪了他一眼。

“不要再这样纵容敏英了。做事的时候两个孩子都要考虑一下的吧？”权顺荣叹气，“她一哭就无底线地妥协吗。”

“你的底线是什么呢？”全圆佑笑着质问，“你不也能为了让民俊不哭、咆哮着把我扫地出门吗？”

“那要对民俊怎么办啊。”权顺荣把头扎进被子里，闷闷地问，“他伤心了也是真的。”

“那要对敏英怎么办呢？”全圆佑掀开被子把自己的头伸进去，捏了捏权顺荣的脸颊，“敏英那么小，到现在也没展现什么魔法能力，因为学习成绩在学校里还挺受气的。我再努力，也没法改变民俊更喜欢你的事实了。反过来说实话，你做事是公正的，可是你也更偏爱民俊吧？毕竟是花了最多心血、来得最不容易的一个，又因为突然有了妹妹担心他难过。敏英虽然不像民俊那么机灵，可是你觉得她看不出来吗？我没有扯开话题的意思，可是如果我都不多爱敏英一点，她会不会伤心得更厉害呢？”

“啊，真是。”权顺荣听完这么长一段话已经觉得被子里很闷了，就把头探了出来，“那怎么办啊。”

“我和民俊之间的事情，我和民俊找时机解决就好了。”全圆佑把被子整理好，亲了亲权顺荣的额头，“现在得先解决咱俩之间的事情才行。”

“敏英啊，今天Daddy要去买新手套，顺路去送你上舞蹈课怎么样？”权顺荣一边给敏英盘头发一边问。

“不怎么样！”民俊放下手里的火车图鉴，“你前天说好送我找在孝哥打球的。”

“一会儿让你爸送你嘛。他今天不上班。”权顺荣偷偷用魔法把敏英的碎发粘上去。

“你不是裁判吗！”民俊气哼哼地走过去用脚尖碰了碰权顺荣。

“你爸难道就不配当你们两个小孩的裁判吗？我已经这么久没上场了，你爸可是天天骑着飞天扫帚和黑巫师互殴呢。”权顺荣想幸亏全圆佑没听见他那显然不合适的措辞，否则要觉得自己的职业被侮辱了。

“啊，骗子！”民俊一屁股坐在地上大喊，“你就没有别的手套？非要现在买？”

“不然下次我还给你当不了裁判。你爸的手套对我来说太大了。”

“真是！”民俊像是被戳了的气球一样瘪了下去，“笑什么笑，你个臭丫头！”

“意外地还挺不错嘛。”民俊坐在草地上吸溜着那个迅速融化着的棒冰，“比Daddy认真多了。”

“下次我还来给你们当裁判怎么样？连零食都包的那种。”全圆佑一手举着遮阳伞，一手掏出手绢想给民俊擦擦脸上的汗，小心试探着问。

“哦豁。”民俊撇了撇嘴，“可拉倒吧。‘爸爸呢、爸爸去哪了’！”他尖声尖气地学着敏英的样子，“不过我挺好奇的，下次你们要用什么借口？”

“什么？”全圆佑的手停在了半空。

“Daddy笨点也就算了，傲罗的头儿也这么不会撒谎，是怎么抓黑巫师的呢？不是我说，手套这个借口真的烂爆了。”

全圆佑觉得自己现在很适合用麻瓜电视节目上时常出现的两个词形容——瞳孔地震、精神昏迷。孩子机灵是好事，可是太机灵了很有负担。现在的下不来台可不是他预想到的样子——他想象的是好好聊一聊、牵着手快乐回家、父慈子孝的愉快画面来着。

民俊看着全圆佑愣住的样子很得意地笑了。

“真有意思。”民俊把那根冰棒吃完了，木棒利落地扔进不远处的垃圾桶，“干嘛这么刻意。我不是没说什么嘛。”

“Daddy说你很伤心。”全圆佑努力打起精神来。

“我不是伤心你宠着敏英啦。”民俊往草地上一躺，看着头顶摇来摇去的树叶说，“虽说逗她挺有意思的，但是我也不乐意她哭。我在学校打架十次是有八次半为了这个小笨蛋来着。剩下一次半是因为有的人就欠揍。”

“我能做点什么让你感觉不那么伤心吗？”

“我就是觉得有点别扭。”民俊把头转过来看着全圆佑，“小的时候感觉跟你不熟，刚变亲了想找你玩，你就又不知道去哪了。现在你不忙了，敏英也上学了，比起我、她显然更需要你花心思；我也不再是小孩子了，有的事情没法像小孩子一样做了。”

“比如？”

“比如我现在就挺想躺你身上的，”民俊犹豫了一下，“可是你实在是太爱干——”

“那就躺。”全圆佑把民俊抱进怀里的动作太突然，民俊也吓了一跳，“这点上你该好好学学顺荣，这家伙上学的时候每天在球场上滚得像个小型巨怪一样——”

“你不讨厌被他弄脏？”

“虽然我平时不太这样说吧，因为我也觉得有点别扭，”全圆佑低头把民俊头发里的一片草叶拿出来，又用力亲了亲他的头顶，“无论是脏还是干净，心爱的人就是心爱的人——”

“哎呀行啦，再说下去我真的要别扭死了。”民俊伸出湿漉漉的小手去抓圆佑的手，笑着说，“知道你很爱我啦。”


End file.
